


Tension Relief

by Trainmaster64



Series: Rosie Saga [3]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sensuality, Sex, Sexual Content, Trains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainmaster64/pseuds/Trainmaster64
Summary: Thomas takes Rosie to the Steamworks in an effort to get her to relax - but Rosie ends up turning the tables on him, resulting in an interesting evening. 3/5





	

Thomas held Rosie close to him in the quiet of the empty Steamworks. He had suggested that he and Rosie spend the night there, to give her the chance to relax. Rosie had refused at first, but relented when she realized that Thomas only wanted to help her to relax, and to help her forget her torment for one evening.

“Thomas…” Rosie whispered to him, “… I love you so much… you’re just so good to me…”

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfortable with,” Thomas said quickly. “We can just talk, if you want, or we can kiss if that’s what you want – I just want you to relax tonight. I want you to put everything aside for tonight, and relax.”

“Oh, Thomas… let’s talk first, then.”

“All right, Rosie. What do you want to talk about?”

“How much I love you, and how much I want to kiss you.”

Thomas began to kiss Rosie, with great care and sensitivity. Rosie blushed as she moved closer to Thomas, reveling in his soft touch upon her. He was so kind and caring, never being too rough or too gentle – he was exactly perfect for her. She loved how he kissed her, and held her close to her – he truly loved her, never wanting to let her go – and she never wanted to leave him.

Soon, Thomas began to kiss her more passionately. Flushing, Rosie kissed him even harder – she was feeling herself needing to kiss Thomas, to hold him even closer and to kiss him with such forceful passion. Very carefully, Rosie ran her tongue across Thomas’ lips; Thomas opened his mouth and let Rosie’s tongue dart inside. She was blushing profusely, but completely lost in her love for him.

For a while, the two were simply kissing each other with deep passion. Rosie emitted a faint moan of longing when Thomas broke off; this was amplified when Thomas kissed her cheeks and brow very sweetly and delicately. He was making her feel nothing but pure love and adoration of him – which was exactly how he felt about her. Thomas was only interested in making sure his love was content and enjoying the evening.

Rosie’s eyes fluttered open. Dimly, she noticed that Thomas was moving her backwards towards the lift. She knew what Thomas was about to do… and she decided she wanted something else from him instead. “… Thomas… stop… please…”

Thomas stopped, looking at Rosie with love and concern in his eyes. “What’s wrong, Rosie? Don’t you want me to do this?”

“More than anything, my Thomas… it’s just… I want you. I want to taste you first, Thomas – let me please you first.”

Thomas was as red as James, realizing what his love meant to do. “Oh, Rosie… I really… I wanted to do this… for… you…”

Rosie was now inches from him, her eyes hungry and her face full of intent. Thomas licked his lips nervously; Rosie was driving him wild inside. All his arguments against this had melted away as he gazed at his love.

“Do you want to help me, Thomas?” Rosie breathed; Thomas now trembled as his love looked him directly in the eyes.

“… y-yes…”

“Do you want me to be distracted, Thomas?”

“Yes,” Thomas whispered.

“Then move backwards to the lifts, Thomas. Drop your fire. Let me love you.”

Rosie pushed Thomas backwards towards the lifts; clearly she was intent upon her goals. Thomas blushed as his love kissed him with passion, holding him close and slipping her tongue past his lips again, intertwining them in a passionate dance of love.

“Drop your fire, Thomas. I want you to enjoy this…”

Thomas obeyed, captured spellbound by Rosie’s eyes. He was slightly shaking as the lift began to raise him skyward. As he went up, he could feel himself becoming exposed to Rosie – his internal workings were revealed to her as he sat upon the lift, perpendicular to the ground. He couldn’t help but blush, feeling his face burn – though it was nothing like the inner fire that had been developing within, and was now burning bright…

Rosie simply stared at Thomas, revealed to her in all his glory. Thomas was familiar, yet strange; there were many places on him that she knew she would spend time upon. The most important of these was his steam port, a nozzle-type device pointing down to where the ground would normally be. This, she knew, was the place where excess steam would be drained to help relieve boiler pressure – every steam engine had such a place; hers was an open hole on her own underside.

In that instant, Rosie knew what she was to do. Delicately, she touched Thomas’ port with her tongue, flicking it once. Thomas groaned, trembling – though he had been trembling from the beginning. Rosie couldn’t help but smirk at this.

“Thomas… you’re so beautiful…” Rosie whispered to him. “Are you scared, my Thomas? You’re shaking.”

“I can’t help it,” Thomas shuddered, “you’re just so amazing, Rosie. Have you ever done this before?”

“Never, but I think I know exactly what you need… do you want me to do this?” Rosie gently stroked Thomas’ port with her tongue, making him moan and shake harder.

“R-Rosie… mmm… d-don’t stop…”

Rosie gently licked Thomas’ port as if it were an ice-cream, making Thomas quake; Rosie was very good despite her inexperience. Her tongue swirled around him, surrounding him and making him moan with pleasure. It was clear that Rosie was giving Thomas immense satisfaction and pleasure as she continued to work upon him.

Then, Rosie stopped for a moment. Thomas was about to ask her why she had stopped, when suddenly he felt something cool and wet drizzling onto his port. He shuddered violently as he realized Rosie was gently drooling onto him, soaking him before she proceeded to lick it all away. Moaning louder than ever, Thomas could not believe how sensitive and powerful Rosie was upon him.

“… oh, Thomas…” Rosie murmured, “… how turned on are you? How do you feel… because… I’m so wet right now…”

“Oh, Rosie… don’t stop, please… you’re just too good…”

“What do you think of, Thomas, when you’re turned on? Do you think of me, sucking you off? Do you imagine me tasting you? Do you think of me, covered in you?” Rosie’s voice was thick with seductive tones; she knew what this would do to Thomas and what this was doing for herself as well.

Thomas’ mind was flooded with impossible images of Rosie underneath him, her lips sealed around his port and sucking deeply, her eyes big and sparkling with love and lust; suddenly, Thomas moaned in absolute pleasure. Rosie was making his dream come true.

Rosie had gently wrapped her lips around Thomas’ port, delicately applying pressure to him as she caressed him with her tongue. She could taste Thomas on her tongue, absolutely loving the way he tasted to her. As Thomas shook and writhed, she kept licking him inside of her mouth – soon, she began to taste something different… something very different…

Thomas was seeing stars from the pure pleasure Rosie was giving him. “Ah… Rosie… you… I’m going to… mmm…” Suddenly, Thomas felt something rising through him, too fast for him to control. “ROSIE!”

Rosie stopped, surprised by Thomas’ cry – then she felt Thomas begin to spray his fluids into her mouth. At once, Rosie backed up, caught off guard – Thomas cried out as he released himself all over Rosie. She was absolutely covered in his juices, with some still in her mouth. Thomas was helpless to do anything more than shake feverishly, wailing as he released himself.

Dripping with Thomas’ juices, Rosie felt very different. This was a completely new feeling – it made Rosie feel a burning desire deep within her. Never would she have imagined that she would be here, covered in her love’s fluids, and wanting more – she loved this feeling, in a deep way. She loved Thomas more deeply than she could possibly describe, and she was sure he loved her just as much – he could never love her more than she loved him.

At that point, Rosie knew she had to deal with the fluids in her mouth; tentatively, she swallowed them down. At once, a very strange feeling came over her; she began to feel weak-wheeled as she realized she had swallowed Thomas’ juices. Even more intense was the feeling that she liked it; she liked having him in her mouth and wanted to have him again.

“… Thomas…” Rosie said tentatively, “… I want more, Thomas… I want to taste you again… I need more…”

Thomas trembled as he felt Rosie’s warm breath upon his port. “… Rosie… y-you’re… oh, Rosie – OH! AH!”

Rosie had applied her lips to Thomas once again, this time beginning to suck harder and deeper than she had before. She caressed him with her tongue again, trying to coax him into giving her more of his juices. She needed to feel them slide down her throat, needed to taste them and savour them again. As Rosie raked Thomas’ port with her teeth, she felt him writhing from her touch.

“AHH… ROSIE! You – OH! MORE! PLEASE! You’re so, SO GOOD! OH!”

Rosie hummed softly as she continued to suck upon Thomas; Thomas wailed as he shook. His modesty was the least of his concerns – Rosie was making him feel so incredible. The image of Rosie in his mind, coupled with the intense sensations she was making him feel, was threatening to overpower him. “… R-Rosie… I’m going to… you…”

“I know,” Rosie murmured to him as she licked him. “I want to taste you, Thomas – I want you. Give me everything you have, my love…” Then, Rosie moved as close to him as she could, taking as much of him as she could. Nearly gagging, Rosie swirled her tongue all around his port, tasting him and sucking deeply.

With one cry of pleasure, Thomas released himself into Rosie’s mouth. Rosie began to swallow as much of Thomas’ fluids as she could, swallowing in perfect rhythm to his release. The taste was unlike anything Rosie had ever experienced before – it was unique and special, just like her Thomas. She loved it. 

Determinedly, Rosie kept swallowing, ignoring the dizziness that came with the knowledge that Thomas’ fluids were pouring down her throat, moving through her. Rosie gulped down every drop that Thomas gave her, and then proceeded to use her tongue to clean up any remaining traces left over. Had she been aware of her love’s reactions, Rosie would have noticed Thomas bucking and writhing upon the lift as Rosie cleaned him with her very sensitive tongue.

Finally, Rosie backed away, letting Thomas come down off of his high. Thomas was still trembling even after he hit the ground, breathing heavily and moaning softly. He looked so cute in Rosie’s mind… then she remembered how she had swallowed every drop of his juices, and reconsidered; Thomas was more than cute. He was her love, and he had turned her on.

Thomas, on the other hand, simply thought Rosie was hot. There was nothing else for it: she was absolutely incredible, and their love for each other was absolute. Rosie was perfect.

She was also gazing at him with such burning lust and longing in her eyes that it made Thomas weak-wheeled.

“Thomas,” Rosie breathed, moving ever closer to him as she spoke, “do you know how you tasted?”

“… no…”

“… would you like to?”

Thomas kissed Rosie deeply and passionately, his tongue moving inside her mouth to meet hers. Thomas caught the taste of… he recognized his own fluids upon Rosie’s mouth as he kissed her, tasted himself inside of her, and knew that Rosie had truly swallowed every drop he had given her – and she had loved it. The thought nearly made Thomas wish he were back on the lift, letting Rosie have even more of the juices he knew would release upon her slightest touch, so turned on was he.

Rosie was past pink, having turned a dark shade of crimson. She was terribly aroused, and now in need of release – she needed Thomas’ touch upon her to truly make her evening complete. She wanted Thomas to make her come to him, to release everything else from her life except that one powerful moment.

As Thomas carefully moved them backwards, never breaking their kiss, Rosie knew she would get her wish.

“… drop your fire… hold on tight…”

“… not yet, Thomas… kiss me…”

Thomas and Rosie simply kissed each other deeply, intense in their passions for one another and not willing to let the other go. Their tongues swirled inside each other’s mouths as they kissed each other, passionately giving themselves to each other. Thomas kept kissing Rosie until he was sure she was ready to stop.

The two broke away, and gazed into each other’s eyes with pure love and trust. Rosie was blushing deeply, looking at Thomas with a burning desire – she needed him now. “… Thomas…”

“I know, my love. Just hold tight…”

Rosie felt herself rising up on the lift, felt herself becoming more exposed to Thomas and somehow felt his eyes looking her all over. Rosie blushed deeper, if it were even possible; she somehow liked the fact that Thomas was seeing her revealed to him like this. Trembling from anticipation, Rosie felt herself growing wetter and wetter – she knew what Thomas was to do with her and she wanted nothing more than for him to do it.

Thomas gently licked Rosie’s underside, moving slowly down and kissing her as he went. Rosie moaned, trembling as Thomas moved carefully along her underside, giving special care and attention to her in as many places as he could. There was no doubt that Thomas was making Rosie feel so very good inside.

“That’s it, my love… just relax… let yourself go… moan for me, Rosie… come to me…”

“… T-Thomas… you’re… so, SO good…” Rosie whimpered as Thomas missed her port, moving near it but never touching it directly. “Eat me, Thomas, please… I’m so wet, Thomas…”

“Trust me, Rosie… I know what I’m doing…” Thomas murmured; then, without warning, he nipped at a certain place on Rosie that he knew would make her even more aroused. Rosie yelped, but began to moan as Thomas licked and kissed it feverishly; he was taking great care to make sure Rosie was not hurt, only wanting her to feel pleasure before satisfaction.

Thomas drifted his tongue across Rosie’s underside, kissing her and making her shake. Rosie whimpered as Thomas deliberately circled around her port, but did not reach it – he was not ready for Rosie to release herself yet. He wanted her to enjoy this, wanted her to thoroughly enjoy her release when it came. In the meantime, he continued to kiss Rosie’s underside, making her wail as he came upon certain spots underneath her.

Rosie was moaning with pure pleasure, and a firm desire for release. Thomas was being so thorough, so detailed in his ministrations upon her – she was trembling as she tried to keep herself controlled. Whimpering, she shook as Thomas’ tongue began to move ever closer to that sweetest of spots within her. “… T-Thomas… mmm… y-you’re going to… make me… m-make me…”

“… oh, Rosie… are you going to orgasm already? It’s okay, Rosie… you can do it if you want to…” Thomas murmured to her; Rosie whimpered as she struggled to maintain control of herself – Thomas’ voice was low and seductive, driving her wild. “… you can come to me, Rosie… should I turn you on even more?”

“Thomas,” Rosie gasped, trembling, “p-please… I really need to… oh…”

“Do it, Rosie. Let yourself go. Let me get covered in you… let me taste you… soak me with your juices, Rosie… I want to make you orgasm so hard you’ll scream…”

“Thomas, please! Eat me! I – it’s too much, Thomas! Please – AAH!”

Thomas had gently begun to lick Rosie’s opening, tasting the liquids leaking from her port. Rosie wailed as Thomas carefully moved his tongue inside of her, savouring her. He dipped his tongue inside her again and again, lapping up her fluids with great care and sensitivity.

“Mmm… Rosie… you taste so, SO good… won’t you come to me, Rosie? Let me taste you some more,” Thomas murmured, licking her port and beginning to eat her out. “I want you to… cover me… soak me, my love… I want you dripping off of me…”

Suddenly, Rosie began to lose control. The images of Thomas, thoroughly covered in her, combined with her intense feelings of inner heat and passion, overpowered her at last.

“T-THOMAS! I’M - AAH!”

As Thomas had promised, Rosie screamed as she released herself. Thomas began to suck directly upon her opening, drinking her fluids deeply and reaching deep into her core to lap up her juices. He could taste her upon his tongue as he lapped up all of her fluids, reveling in the way Rosie was bucking and writhing, struggling to release more of the tension that he had built up inside of her.

Rosie was in a state of ecstatic pleasure – she felt herself releasing her orgasm, felt Thomas drinking it up, and screamed as she came even harder. Thomas was just too much; he had built Rosie up with his teasing on purpose, purely so that her climax would be big and powerful. At that moment, though, Rosie could not care – all she knew was that her orgasm was tearing through her with extreme force and making her oblivious to all else.

However, Thomas was not finished yet – he groaned into Rosie as he continued to lick her port, making Rosie scream as she came again. Rosie bucked and shook, trying desperately to let herself go completely – she just felt too good inside. Thomas kept eating Rosie out, smirking as he felt Rosie orgasm again and again.

“Come on, Rosie… you can come to me… let it out… soak me…”

“AAH! THOMAS! AAH! I’M – I’M GOING TO - OH! AAH!”

At last, Thomas backed off. Rosie was carefully lowered back to the ground, shaking as she went. She was trembling, feeling weak-wheeled from her multiple orgasms. Breathing heavily, she saw Thomas smiling gently at her – all he had upon his face was pure love for her. He had pleasured her, had allowed her to pleasure him, and had made her feel so very good inside. Everything he had done, he had done for her.

Rosie began to tear up, to Thomas’ surprise. “Thomas… thank you,” she whispered softly, kissing him sweetly. “Thank you for doing this for me. I needed this. I needed you.”

“I love you, Rosie. I’ll always be here for you – you know that.”

Smiling through her tears, Rosie kissed Thomas gently on his mouth, slipping her tongue inside and joining them immeasurably. Thomas felt her tears on his face as she kissed him, blushing as she kept giving herself to him completely. Rosie needed to feel her love holding her, needed to keep him as close to her as possible, to rid herself of the memories that consumed her.

“It didn’t work, Thomas… I still remember them…” she whispered to her love, upset.

“You’ll always remember them, my love. Never forget them. Just remember the good times, instead of the bad.”

“Oh, Thomas – the memories… my brothers… gone… the memories hurt so much…” Rosie shivered slightly as she remembered, tears silently falling down her face. “I miss them all so much.”

“They’d be proud of you,” Thomas said quietly. “They’d be proud to know how well you’ve done. They’d be proud to know you’re so strong and brave – and that you’re still being so strong for them. They’d love you as much as I do.”

Rosie shook as she wept, words failing her as she cried into Thomas’ embrace. She knew that she was strong, and brave – but she still loved that Thomas was always there for her to hold onto and support her. As she cried, Thomas whispered words of comfort to her, never letting her go and always being there for her. Holding her, he kissed her brow and kept her close to him until she had fallen asleep.


End file.
